


that's how a moment lasts forever

by Kissthexgirls



Series: and a baby makes three [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Game Night, Gen, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Sanvers - Freeform, he's just there in the background, kara and lena are together lbr, married sanvers, mon el is there but he doesn't speak for once, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissthexgirls/pseuds/Kissthexgirls
Summary: One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight, counting herself.Then she counted heartbeats. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight... Nine? How? How were there nine?Her eyebrows must have furrowed or she must have made a face because suddenly Alex was asking her what was wrong. “Nothing. I just thought I heard - I mean I did hear - but I couldn't have. There only eight people in this room... You know what? It's nothing. I'm probably exhausted from fighting with Snapper. It's fine. What are we playing tonight?”-or-the game night where everything changes





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is another fic i wrote because i saw it on tumblr and yet another one i can't seem to find the prompt to. I promise it's only fluff and happiness the entire way through. I hope you do enjoy it though.
> 
> UPDATE IT APPEARED ON MY DASH AGAIN HERE: http://lenalvthor.tumblr.com/post/156751701807

Game night had changed a bit over the years. Originally, it was just sister night. Kara and Alex eating pizza and pot stickers on the couch and watching movies - the occasional game here and there - until they fell asleep.

Then it became Superfriends night. James and Winn joined in on the fun. They watched more movies and ate more food. Slowly, a few times became every time. Now, it feels wrong when they aren’t there.  

Then Maggie joined in on the mix. She fit so perfectly, like she’d been a part of the gang from the very beginning. And Kara loved to see her sister as happy as Maggie made her.

And then Lena. J’onn. Mon-El.

They all fit together like some sort of blended family. Healthy competition. Petty arguments. Searching and scanning through rules with playful banter after someone accused someone else of cheating. Eating snacks and drinking beer and forgetting about the world for a few hours every couple of weeks. It was something everyone looked forward to and it just wasn't the same when one of them was missing.

Kara walked in late. Alex and Maggie showed up early and let everyone in. The group huddled around the TV watching some movie they'd discovered on Netflix. It wasn't even good. Mediocre at best, honestly, but it was fun to laugh at. It was mostly just background noise anyway.

Kara smiled at the room. Her friends - family - all smiling and laughing together. The family she’d built and discovered. The one she created throughout the years.

But she couldn't get past the background noise. Something was off. She was used to hearing heartbeats in the background everywhere she was, including her own, but there were... too many. She counted the people in the room internally. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight,_ counting herself. Then she counted heartbeats. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight... Nine?_ _How? How were there nine?_ Her eyebrows must have furrowed or she must have made a face because suddenly Alex was asking her what was wrong. “Nothing. I just thought I heard - I mean I did hear - but I couldn't have. There only eight people in this room... You know what? It's nothing. I'm probably exhausted from fighting with Snapper. It's fine. What are we playing tonight?”

“It must be so difficult to be Supergirl.” Winn teased, before turning his attention to the game. “Settlers of Catan.”

Kara joined around the table, not thinking anything of it. Alex spoke up, unable to get the thought out of her head. “Wait - Kara - what did you hear?”

Suddenly, Kara had a hunch. “Maybe you should tell me what you think I heard,” Kara folded her arms in front of her. Not like she was holding her ground though. No, more like when she was nervous, and she was. If she was right, this would be a huge game changer.

“I- you first,” Alex wasn’t sure. God, she hadn’t even taken a test yet. She’d been overtired lately and honestly she felt so sick. She thought she’d been coming down with something. Her and Maggie hadn’t even told anyone they were trying. They’d freak the hell out. She hadn't even told Maggie that she hadn't been feeling well. That what she thought was a big could mean so much more.

“No you tell me first,” Kara protested. _She can’t be. Alex would have told me if they were trying._

“Why don't both of you tell us what's going on?” Winn offered slowly as he looked between the two women knowing very well that both of them could kill him with their bare hands if they wanted to and Alex had a wife he was afraid of as well. “Because I am _very_ confused.”

Kara hesitates, she wasn't sure if she and Alex were even on the same page. “Okay..” She gives Alex a quick glance. “There's only eight people in this room...” She started slowly, looking around to everyone before returning her eyes to Alex, pausing to take a breath.

“...but Kara hears nine heartbeats,” Alex finished confirming Kara's suspicions. She had a small slimmer of hope in her eye. A small smile flickered on her face.

No one gets it for a second. The air is still and quiet as they process and shoot confused glances at one another. J’onn was obviously focusing in his hearing to see if he could hear it too. Kara can clearly hear all nine beating hearts now. Most of them were normal. Alex's was pounding. The ninth mystery beat was faint, and a lot faster than the normal beating heart. It seemed to be coming from... She focused in closer...

Maggie was the first to get it. Her detective senses must have been tingling. She stops mid-drink almost choking on her beer. Alex could tell it all finally clicked. Her eyes flicked over to Alex and then to Kara and back to Alex where they stayed put. “Wait - what does this - does this mean?”

All Alex did was form a huge grin, “I guess so.”

It must have finally clicked for Kara too because Maggie couldn't even open her mouth again before Kara screamed, “Oh my - _you're pregnant_!”  The rest of the room filled with congratulations and Maggie was immediately by Alex's side obviously elated with the news by the kiss she planted on Alex and her hand moving to Alex's stomach. Kara ran over to hug Alex - a bit too hard by the sound of bones popping a bit and Alex letting out a small groan.

"Hey, careful with the pregnant lady, alright?" She warned.

Kara couldn't help but giggle. "Congratulations you two."


End file.
